harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Обсуждение участника:Читалка
Приветсвую! --exlex 00:39, 14 января 2008 (UTC) :Спасибо. Я тут давно ошиваюсь. А потом надоело ходить с номером, будто узник Маутхаузена, решила себе сделать имя. (Звучит-то как: «Сделать себе имя»!). Пока желание не пропадёт, буду пописывать. Читалка 06:58, 14 января 2008 (UTC) про defaultsort Это нужно ставить только в том случае, если в категории нужно сортировать по строке отличающей ся от названия, то есть если название и так совпадает с тем как надо сортировать, то его нет смысла ставить (его параметр и так с названием статьи совпадает по-умолчанию).. --exlex 22:15, 18 января 2008 (UTC) Мы на третьем месте По количеству статей. У англичан 1.886 (подозреваю, что они суммируют все Вики-статьи), у поляков — 471, у нас — 193. И это не предел! Французы отстали на 125, немцы — на 108, а про испанцев (98) и голландцев (65) и говорить не приходится. Читалка 13:25, 19 января 2008 (UTC) :Догнать и перегнать :).. и интересно, как это суммируют? --exlex 04:59, 20 января 2008 (UTC) :: Прошёл месяц. Мы по-прежнему на третьем месте. Английский сайт - 1.930 (+44), поляки - 508 (+37), мы - 273 (+80!). Французы и немцы - на прежних позициях. У нас прирост больше всех. Но зато могу смело сказать, что англичане статьи не суммируют. Интересно, где они столько статей набрали?Читалка 09:52, 21 февраля 2008 (UTC) :::Участников побольше будет в en, вот и набралось со временем --exlex 23:04, 21 февраля 2008 (UTC) :: Ещё месяц долой. 21 марта. Англичане - 1975 (+35), поляки - 520 (+19, всего лишь!), мы - 377 (+104, впереди по "приросту населения"). И среди наших новых статей есть вполне приличные по объёму, и, по-моему, все - вполне приличные по качеству. Как бы только публику к нам зазвать? У нас на странице есть инфа, которой нет в "большой" Википедии. И статьи более широко освещают события и описываемые персонажи (особенно более-менее значительные). Короче, мы "белые и пушистые", а к нам никто не ходит :-( Есть предложения?Читалка 12:30, 21 марта 2008 (UTC) Администратор Приветствую нового администратора! Можете исследовать новые кнопки; например, кнопка «удалить» возле кнопки «история», а дальше инструкции есть. Если что непонятно — пишите на страницу обсуждения мне или exlex’у. Удачи! ;) ~ Александрит 16:24, 12 декабря 2008 (UTC) :Присоединяюсь ☺. Как открытый проект вики нуждается в том, чтобы кто-то очищал время от времени от залётных голубков желающих «улучшить» статую.. --exlex 16:32, 12 декабря 2008 (UTC) Шаблон:Карточка персонажа Не могли бы Вы в коде исправить акртёр на актёр (чуть выше секции "использование")? а то на полной защите стоит, и повторяет ошибку в каждой статье про персонажа.--Microcell 17:59, 30 августа 2009 (UTC) :Дорогой Microcell, я во всех этих программно-компьютерных делах "дуб-дерево". С подобными вопросами обращайтесь к Exlex'у или Александриту. Впрочем, попробую залезть в шаблоны. Если получится, исправлю. Но если получится у меня, значит любой другой с достаточной логикой мышления сумеет это сделать )). Потом о результатах отпишусь.Читалка 05:05, 31 августа 2009 (UTC) О, супер! Наш Exlex уже всё сделал. Спасибо ему.Читалка 05:09, 31 августа 2009 (UTC) Links Hi :) We try to put links on the french wiki so I am here in mission :) It's not very easy because I don't speak your language at all but I will do my best. I put the english link too when it don't exist. Thank you for your message. Have a great day ! --Famini71 15:33, сентября 7, 2009 (UTC) Шаблон:Карточка актёра Здравствуйте. Я смотрю, у персонажей есть свои карточки, а у актёров нет. Точнее я искала, но не нашла такой шаблон. Может его создать? Aveolle 10:48, января 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Увы, все технические вопросы - это не ко мне. Я даже загружать картинки не умею. Можно попробовать создать карточку актёра, основываясь на карточке персонажа. Но для этого надо знать хоть слегка английский... Я так думаю... Напишите в форум, кто-то из наших мальчиков откликнется. Читалка 16:57, января 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: Оказывается можно самим сделать шаблон. Вот что получилось: Шаблон - http://ru.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Шаблон:Карточка_актёра и пример - http://ru.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Дэниэл_Редклифф . Как вам? Aveolle 09:43, января 11, 2010 (UTC) Ну вот, вместе с шаблоном пришли новые категории. Исправила Aveolle 09:49, января 11, 2010 (UTC) Администратор Добрый вечер, я провожу на сайте огромное количество времени и, как мне кажется, приношу ему пользу, поэтому прошу:нельзя ли дать мне права администратора?Ценитель 16:43, февраля 17, 2010 (UTC) :Дорогой Ценитель, вообще-то эта просьба не ко мне. Я, конечно, дама активная, частенько забегаю на сайт, но я, так сказать, мелкий администратор. Мне разрешили завести себе пару дополнительных кнопочек («удалить»-«блокировать»-«защитить статью») и всё. И то я поначалу отбрыкивалась (см. обсуждения exlex, раздел «992»). Я выбрала себе роль литературного редактора и меня эта роль вполне устраивает. Назначением администраторов занимаются Ехlex и Александрит. У них на это есть права. Дали мне администратора после 11 месяцев «жизни» на сайте, и то, когда в этом возникла необходимость. А Вам зачем? Не, просто любопытно. Вам кого-то надо банить? Убирать ненужные статьи? Ставить защиту от вандалов? Если нет, то не заморачивайтесь этим. Если да — то обращайтесь к Ехlex или к Александриту. С уважением Читалка 07:11, февраля 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Вопреки сложившемуся впечатлению у меня нет каких-то мегаправ и я не могу вешать флаги --exlex 15:23, февраля 18, 2010 (UTC) Уважаемая Читалка, просто-напросто я "заболел" этим сайтом, и считаю, что с функциями администратора смогу намного больше, нежели без таковых.Ценитель 09:42, февраля 18, 2010 (UTC) :Например, править мою обсуждалку? Я не поняла: Вы взялись исправлять что-то в моей переписке с другими авторами? На каком основании? Вот чего не люблю - это вторжения в моё пространство. Очень надеюсь, что это вышло случайно...Читалка 15:02, февраля 18, 2010 (UTC) ::По мне так ничто не мешает редактировать.. функции администратора не в помощь редактору же даются. И вообще запрос на присвоении флага было бы уместнее куда-нибудь на форум и написать там, что именно мешает нормально функционировать без дополнительных прав, может эти препятсвия легко устранимы. И может провериться на кукловодство за одно.. --exlex 15:23, февраля 18, 2010 (UTC) Шаблон Ты не знаешь,здесь есть шаблон "карточка участника"? Карто 12:20, января 29, 2011 (UTC) :Кажется, нет. Посмотри в разделе шаблонов. Читалка 21:53, января 29, 2011 (UTC) :К сожалению, его там нет.. Карто 02:43, января 30, 2011 (UTC) Просьба Прошу удалить статью Астория Розмари Гринграсс. Кроме того, что это дубликат, это ещё и орисс. И ещё заблокируйте вандала. --Danvintius Bookix 13:22, мая 3, 2011 (UTC) Я имел в виду другого, просто лень было писать - того, кто создал статью Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: часть 2, и удалите ненужную статью.--Danvintius Bookix 14:19, мая 4, 2011 (UTC) Кстати, что вы думаете насчёт того, чтобы подключить значки достижений в Гарри Поттер вики? Подробности здесь. --Danvintius Bookix 14:21, мая 4, 2011 (UTC) Почитала про достижения. Не думаю, что это заинтересует тех редких авторов, которые заглядывают к нам на огонёк. Я не то, чтобы "против". Я просто не "за". 10.7.11.70 16:45, мая 4, 2011 (UTC) Если у вас идеи насчёт следующего месячного вопроса на заглавной? Если есть, прошу высказать их на форуме. --Danvintius Bookix 11:39, мая 27, 2011 (UTC) Ну и ладно. Сам выберу. --Danvintius Bookix 15:49, мая 28, 2011 (UTC) Читалка, у англичан Роулинг, поэтому у них больше статей. То же самое на Call of duty, Stalker и Star wars wikies. John Soap McTavish 07:54, мая 30, 2011 (UTC) Молодец читалка, первое место. Только вот наш IDDQD тебя переплюнет. У него 2330 очков, он на 1 месте и сделал он 7516 правок. Не веришь - вот ссылка: ru.callofduty.wikia.com. John Soap McTavish 18:21, июня 5, 2011 (UTC) Аватарка * Советую Вам сделать себе аватарку. Она делается на стр. Служебная:Preferences. --Danvintius Bookix 14:55, июня 6, 2011 (UTC) Есть ли такая страница? Я тут набрела на страницу в англ.вики Leanne (http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Leanne). Она была подругой Кэти Белл. Учится на Пуффе. В фильме Принц-полукровка была свидетелем, как ожерелье прокляло Кэти. Этот персонаж из книг? Или только в фильме? И есть ли он в нашей вики? Я что-то искала, но не нашла Aveolle 08:12, июня 15, 2011 (UTC) :Страницы нет, персонаж есть. Лианна не понятно на каком курсе, на каком факультете. Предположительно всё же 7 курс Гриффиндора. Фамилия неизвестна. Появляется только в сцене с Кэти в Хогсмиде.Читалка 11:36, июня 15, 2011 (UTC) У меня есть такой вопрос: администратор сайта занимается обслуживанием сайта, верно. А это, как Ваша вторая работа или Вы уделяете сайту свободное время? Гарри Поттер 09:38, июня 19, 2011 (UTC) :Это хобби. Никто ничего нам за это не платит, если Вы об этом. Читалка 12:10, июня 19, 2011 (UTC) Палочка * И всё же я настаиваю на том, что статья Вторая палочка Альбуса Дамблдора не нужна. Это статья об одном и том же, что и Бузинная палочка. --Danvintius Bookix 13:54, июня 19, 2011 (UTC) : Не надо так торопиться)) Я уже пересмотрела своё отношение и восстановила Ваше перенаправление. Действительно, Вы правы, это одна и та же палочкаЧиталка 13:59, июня 19, 2011 (UTC) * *: Хотелось бы отметить, что перенос текста с нарушением лицензии был из одной статьи в другую (без какого-либо пояснения). Даже внутри вики перенос текста должен быть в рамках лицензии, надо атрибуции указывать, кто внёс правки основные или же хотя бы викиссылку на оригинал. А на мой взгляд лишняя страница не помешает, тут не Википедии, чтобы место экономить в базе данных --exlex 15:04, июня 19, 2011 (UTC) * Давайте тогда ещё понасоздаём статей типа "Первый год учёбы Гарри Поттера" или "Личность Альбуса Дамблдора". И ещё отдельные статьи "Том Реддл" и "Волан-де-Морт". Да, и конечно же, статьи "Сам-Знаешь-Кто" и "Тот-Чьё-Имя-Нельзя-Называть". У нас энциклопедия или сборник фактов? --Danvintius Bookix 16:37, июня 20, 2011 (UTC) Карточки Я тук как вы поняли занялся карточками из шоко лягушек. У анг. практически все написанны и хотелось бы тоже пополнить запас статей на этом сайте. Только вот многие номера повторяются и под разным номером могут быть разные персонажи. Есть ли определённые карточки которые лучше брать для статьи. Или же можно выставлять по два или три одинаковых номера.Lord Zakir 15:52, июля 6, 2011 (UTC) Я бы хотела извиниться. Судя по всему мне попал один из начальных экземпляров, и там было именно зельеварение. Я ничуть не удивлена была этому, ведь люди меняются, особенно в книгах это прослеживается именно с Невиллом. Так что вполне могло быть, что он стал профессором зельеварения (дополнительное обучение ещё никто не отменял) :Вам извиняться не за что. Не Вы первая, кто повёлся на эту ошибку. Я написала Вам в личную обсуждалку, чтобы объяснить отмену Вашей правки. --Читалка 22:20, июля 13, 2011 (UTC) :Обязательно пишите. Я же должен знать о своих ошибках и стараться их исправить.93.185.192.72 07:00, июля 20, 2011 (UTC) :Ой. Это я.Северус Снегг 07:01, июля 20, 2011 (UTC) :Спасибо, большое! Николас 10:09, августа 3, 2011 (UTC) Обращение. Уважаемая Читалка, если хотите я могу удалить все статьи которые вам не нравятся...Но вы же не бог, чтобы всё знать, почему вы удаляете статьи и дополнения? Николас 15:55, августа 3, 2011 (UTC) А почему тогда мы вообще создаём новые статьи? Зачем дополнять старые? Зачем?! :Прежде, чем добавить новую информацию, я проверяю её на подлинность. Если это цитата из книги, я открываю книгу и перепечатываю кусок прямо оттуда. Если сомневаюсь - опять-таки лезу в книгу. Но с течением времени книги перестали быть единственным источником, проверять становится всё сложнее и сложнее. Поэтому я не удалила Ваши статьи про жену Слизерина и прабабушку Боунс. То есть, я допускаю вероятность, что эта информация правдивая. Я, честно говоря, уже начинаю теряться в том, что принимать за стопроцентную информацию, а что - за творчество фанатов. Мне уже доводилось вытирать подробности про вейл, где утверждалось, что они могут носить кожаную и тканевую броню, владеть любым оружием и изучать любые профессии. Я к тому, что к нам на Поттеровикию копируют страницы откуда угодно. Лишь бы как-то соприкасалось с миром ГП. Поэтому меня и насторожили ваши добавления. Откуда такие подробности про составные палочек Вейн и Асантры Боунс? Откуда данные про чистокровность Ромильды Вейн? Это эпизодический (и в книге, и в фильме) персонаж. Ну нафик Роулинг заморачиваться вопросами её статуса крови? Я, естественно, не Бог. Докажите, что я ошибаюсь, и я искренне перед вами извинюсь.--Читалка 16:08, августа 3, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. На английской вики нет ничего из того, что вы добавили. Я смотрела. ::P.P.S. Да, я знаю, что и англ. вики - не истина в последней инстанции. Но если там нет ничего по всем вашим добавлениям, это тоже настораживает.--Читалка 16:13, августа 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Но я ведь тоже по всему этому сомневаюсь... Николас 16:16, августа 3, 2011 (UTC) Если сомневаетесь, тогда зачем пишите? Или надо создать шаблон «'Возможно фанфик'»? Это - не фанатский сайт. Это энциклопедия. И как в каждой серьёзной энциклопедии, лживая или непроверенная информация недопустима. Вы себе представляете, например, Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона, в котором какие-то факты были бы взяты с потолка? Почему Вы считаете, что в погоне за количеством созданных статей все средства хороши? Пожалуйста, не уверены - не пишите! Пишите только ту информацию, в которой абсолютно уверены. Сомневаетесь - давайте сноски, пояснения, оговорки. Было бы хорошо давать ссылки на источники. Ещё раз повторюсь. Это - энциклопедия, а не полёт фанатской фантазии. Все факты, которые тут утверждаются должны быть истинными. Ну, в идеале ))--Читалка 16:36, августа 3, 2011 (UTC) ::А можно спросить как стать администратором? Николас 16:22, августа 3, 2011 (UTC) :Понятия не имею) Месяцев через десять, как я начала писать под ником Читалка на Поттеровикии, мне предложили стать администратором. Я побрыкалась и согласилась... Кстати, где-то здесь, в моей обсуждалке есть это...--Читалка 16:36, августа 3, 2011 (UTC) Почему ты не оставила мой вариант статьи "Гарри Поттер и Термоядерный булыжник"?Николас 06:46, августа 4, 2011 (UTC) :Во-первых, Николас, напомните мне когда это мы пили с Вами на брудершафт и успели перейти на "ты"? Во-вторых, я ещё раз повторяю: это энциклопедия. Тут есть свои законы написания статей. Заголовок статьи не является её частью. Поэтому в начале даётся определение предмета статьи. Например. Статья, ну скажем, "Термоядерный булыжник". Вы не пишете: «Его подарил Гарри дядя Сосо.» А пишете по всем правилам, начиная с определения. "Термоядерный булыжник — это булыжник, подареный Гарри Поттеру дядей Сосо на его десятый день рождения." С этой точки зрения я и исправила Вашу статью к 6.46, когда Вы прислали мне этот вопрос. Я ж говорю, что проверяю информацию. Я нашла эту пародию, просмотрела её, и написала нечто, похожее на рецензию. Правда, эта правка была часом позже. В-третьих. Не путайте, пожалуйста, переводы Гоблина (хоть смешные, хоть серьёзные) с переводами "под Гоблина". Любой шкет, владеющий необходимой техникой и компьютерными навыками, считает, что если он будет вместо "родной" озвучки сыпать через слово матами, это будет офигенно круто и смешно. Истинно гоблинские переводы до такого не опускаются. А серьёзные переводы Гоблина (например, "Мастер со сломанными пальцами" или "Криминальное чтиво") действительно сделаны на высоком профессиональном уровне.--Читалка 08:09, августа 4, 2011 (UTC) Вот уже не помню где нашла эту цитату, но "Да, довольно забавно, что никто и не догадался, что змея, которую выпустил на свободу Гарри в зоопарке в Философском камне оказалась в итоге крестражем Волан-де-Морта - Нагайной" Joanne Rowling © Спасибо за внимание Nevill Longbottom 11:49, августа 5, 2011 (UTC) :То есть, вы цитируете по памяти? А если вы что-то не так помните? Вы это читали по-английски или по-русски? Да, было бы забавно, если б змея, которой подарил свободу Гарри Поттер в итоге стала крестражем ВдМ. Типа "не делай добра, зла не получишь"?--Читалка 22:19, августа 5, 2011 (UTC) Категория "Список заклинаний" :А зачем вы создали две одинаковых категории?Николас 07:19, августа 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Я????? Вам ещё вчера сказали, что эта категория дублирующая. Кто создал, я не знаю. Но ставить не надо. Я сейчас буду тратить уйму времени, чтобы это всё отловить и вытереть! Ща гляну, кто это у нас такой умный... Извините, я хотел задать вам несколько вопросов...1) Статья "Диффиндо" каким-то образом закрыта? 2) Как добовлять заклинания в список по алфавиту?Николас 08:35, августа 6, 2011 (UTC) :2) - заходите в список (я специально разделила его на части, чтобы было легче найти), ставите в новой строчке *, жирный, скобки, пишите название заклинания и краткое его определение. Всё. 1) Не вижу, как закрыта статья Диффиндо. Мне вообще показывает, что такой статьи нет. Ага. Вижу в чём проблема. Дело в том, что иногда вандалы пишут всякую похабщину, в том числе идут по красной ссылке и создают статью. Видимо, в их число попала и "Диффиндо"--Читалка 08:46, августа 6, 2011 (UTC) :Какая разница?!!! Вы прям всегда делаете правильно!!!??? Николас 09:54, августа 6, 2011 (UTC) Переводы Pottermore Доброго времени суток. К сожалению, я тут редкий гость - и совсем не знаю, кому написать и куда. Проблема заключается в следующем: У вас выложены переводы сайта Pottermore, сделанные участниками нашей вконтактовской группы (http://vkontakte.ru/club13905). Это все, конечно, мило, но где же ссылки на источник??? Соглашусь, что есть пометки типа "Автор перевода тра-та-та". Но ссылок-то все равно нет. А в некоторых местах даже и указания на переводчика нет! Нам кажется, мягко говоря, неправильным то, что у нс без разрешения взяли материалы, да еще и не поставили нормального копирайта. Еще раз повторюсь: участники переводили для нашей группы. Материалы принадлежат группе. И хотелось бы видеть в подписи именно ссылку на группу. С уважением, аминистратор группыhttp://vkontakte.ru/club13905[[Участник:Марта Котова|Марта Котова]] 09:40, октября 4, 2011 (UTC) :Вставлю пару слов. Уважаемая Марта Котова, думаю, что если бы вы представили список скопированных статей, то Читалке было бы проще ориентироваться. Даже администратор не всегда может уследить за всеми правками участников. Далее, так как ваша группа Вконтакте является закрытой и стороннему человеку трудно определить, кто и что написал, то предлагаю в скопированных статьях поставить только активную ссылку на вашу группу. Если вы не согласны с этим, то рекомендую Читалке удалить статьи, которые вы, Марта укажите. Кстати, в первый раз сталкиваюсь с подобной проблемой, так как обычно соцсети копируют материалы из викий) Наверное тут дело в ограниченном доступе к Pottermore. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:42, октября 4, 2011 (UTC) :Окей. Список статей будет. :Что значит активная ссылка? Куда уж активнее указанной мною выше? )) :Кстати, группу мы теперь иногда открываем. Так что если сторонний человек захочет определить - стоит всего лишь написать кому-то из админов. Например, мне. И доступа будет выше крыши :) :Как я вижу решение: администраторы Поттер-викии просто подписывают статьи примерно так: Переведена таким-то человеком для /ссылка/. Все точные данные я дам. :В общем-то, больше пока ничего не требуем. По крайней мере, не думаю, что переводчики будут резко против. Марта Котова 17:21, октября 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Я как раз о том, чтобы не писать каждый раз имя переводчика, а просто ставить активную ссылку, как ту, что вы указали выше. Но всё-таки хочу услышать мнение самой Читалки или других админов вики по этому вопросу, так как сам не могу принимать какое-либо окончательное решение. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:44, октября 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Да, это вполне устроит. :) Марта Котова 18:02, октября 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Мда. у вас разметка чудит и не дает нормально сообщение сохранить. ::В общем, тогда без ссылок. ::Волшебные Палочки. Длинна и гибкость - наше. Квиррел: путешествие и подробности (последнее). Хогвартс Экспресс - История. Тревор - про немного истории. Шляподум. Фламель - за кулисами. ::Вроде бы - все. ::Марта Котова 12:48, октября 5, 2011 (UTC) Внутренние ссылки ставятся с помощью двойных квадратных скобок, без URL. Например, Шляподум получаем Шляподум. Если работаешь в визуальном редакторе, то нажми на кнопку Добавить ссылку и в первой строке открывшегося окошке опять же напиши только название статьи. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:08, октября 5, 2011 (UTC) Эм... Простите, может, я чего-то не полняла... Я надеюсь, модераторы Поттер-Викии ссылки поставят? Не я же это делать буду. Марта Котова 09:06, октября 6, 2011 (UTC) Ссылки поставлены. Аэлия 10:16, октября 6, 2011 (UTC) Спасибо, ребятушки ^_^ Вот - образец честных людей. :) Марта Котова 15:58, октября 6, 2011 (UTC) Фанатр Я тут посоветоваться. Нужны ли вики картинки творчества фанатов? Стоит уточнять, кто автор картинок, не считается ли это нарушение прав автора? Aveolle 15:09, ноября 25, 2011 (UTC) :По первому вопросу: почему бы нет, если они не заменяют, а дополняют иллюстрации к статьям. Но, конечно, таких картинок не должно быть много. Например, сейчас Мариша вставила много картинок, которые являются, в принципе, прорисовкой кадров фильмов (Снегг, Амбридж...) Такие, мне кажется, не надо ставить. А вот иллюстрации к главам книг - вполне. Ведь, если разобраться, то, как выглядят герои в фильмах не является единственно возможным вариантом их внешности. Например, Дамблдор 1 и 2 фильма и Дамблдор 3+ - это разные Дамблдоры. И даже не потому, что актёр умер. Стилистика поменялась кардинально! К тому же описание в книге часто не совпадает с видом персонажа в фильме (Дадли, тётя Петуния, мадам Максим и многие другие) НО! Фанартовские картинки не должны быть заглавными (в карточках, например). И, мне кажется, не более одной (в больших статьях - две) на статью. На худой конец, можно для особо значимых персонажей вставить фотогаллерею (ту, где картинки сменяют друг друга) Для фанарта существуют другие сайты, не энциклопедии. По второму вопросу сложнее. Я не знаю, откуда скачаны иллюстрации, кто автор и какие права были (если были) нарушены. Вопрос к Марише, эти картинки вставившей. Не хотелось бы повторения истории с переводами с Большепоттера. Честно говоря, я в этих вопросах теряюсь не меньше Вашего. По поводу авторских прав спрашивайте наших мальчиков, Exlex и Danvintius Bookix. Они по одному расширению определяют допуск файла)) Читалка 20:25, ноября 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ага, спасибо :) помогло. Просто растерялась, когда Мариша начала удалять карточки с картинками на странице, заменяя их на фанарт Aveolle 03:34, ноября 26, 2011 (UTC) :Ещё немного о фан-арте. Можно ли вставлять иллюстрации-арты в статьи о книгах о Гарри Поттере? И в каком кол-ве? :Как в Философском камне, например, есть много иллюстраций. Правда, там их количество зашкаливает) Мариша 20:43, января 18, 2012 (UTC) Об иллюстрациях-фанарте к статьям о книгах (там, где по главам). Никаких нормативов нет, я в своих советах руководствуюсь исключительно своим художественным вкусом, который есть, кстати, и у Вас. Помните, что картинки - это как приправа к блюду, её не должно быть много. Вы же не хотите есть чесночный соус вместо мяса, или корицу вместо пирога? ))Читалка 00:30, февраля 5, 2012 Ну я вообще думала, что если есть портрет, к примеру Годрика Гриффиндора,значит следует добавить такую категорию.Но создавать новую статью я не зналаMarina1301 03:15, апреля 5, 2012 (UTC) Почему вы менявсегда исправляете.Пожайлуста,не исправляйте меня!Как только вы исправили,то что я написал вы стираете.Если вы будете исправлять,я опять напишу. :На Вашей странице обсуждения я всё написала. Почитайте. И будьте добры, подписывайтесь. Я всё равно вижу, кто написал. Но подпись - дань вежливости )) --Читалка 15:30, мая 23, 2012 (UTC) Уважаемая Читалка, у меня вопрос по картинкам, я хочу добавить картинку, а мне система пишет, что невозможно поставить эту картинку, что делать Лаварс 14:25, июня 26, 2012 (UTC) :По идее, оно должно Вам писать ПОЧЕМУ не хочет ставить. Не то имя, не то расширение? По опыту знаю, что если такая же картинка, с таким же именем уже есть, то пишет просто "такое есть. заменить?" Но вот, чтоб совсем отказывалось ставить... Пару раз чего-то артачилось, я закрывала окно (крестиком) и запускала снова. Честно говоря, "компьютерный" советчик из меня... хм... как бы помягче ))). В общении с компом я опираюсь не столько на знания, сколько на логику. Иногда помогает, иногда - нет).--Читалка 14:58, июня 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Пишет, что недоступный тип файла.Пробовал пару раз, бесполезно.Лаварс 16:54, июня 26, 2012 (UTC) :Тогда смиритесь. Если не можете изменить тип файла, он не напечатает. Ну, как зрячему подсунуть текст Брайля. Прочтёт? Нет. Как и слепой - обычный текст. Он Ваш файл в упор не видит((.--Читалка 17:34, июня 26, 2012 (UTC) :Понял.Лаварс 18:44, июня 26, 2012 (UTC) Странный случай Недавно я получил значок за 50 категорий, а сегодня, мне дали значок за 100 категорий. Я не добавлял еще 50 категорий, как такое возможно? :Есть баг: когда добавляете Ув. Читалка; Не убирайте этот шаблон. Я его сделаю и вы его увидите.Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обсуждение) 16:35, апреля 26, 2013 (UTC) Всё, шаблон создан. Теперь можно создавать шаблоны с волшебниками и т.д.Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обсуждение) 16:39, апреля 26, 2013 (UTC) Ув. Читалка, я во все сражения 2-ой войны добавил навибокс. Давайте сделаем навибокс Преподаватели Хогварца.Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обсуждение) 16:54, апреля 26, 2013 (UTC) Я навибокс исправил.Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обсуждение) 15:55, апреля 27, 2013 (UTC) Преподаватели Хогвартса Да, исправил. Можно создать навибокс Преподаватели Хогвартса? С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обсуждение) 16:35, апреля 27, 2013 (UTC). Цитата Если я хорошо помню, в фильме (Цитата в статье Северус Снегг) Дамблдор сказал: Лили? Через столько лет? - сказал Дамблдор ''- Никогда - сказал Северус '' С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обсуждение) 16:01, апреля 27, 2013 (UTC). :Во-первых, "никогда" - это означало бы, что Снегг не вспоминал Лили. По крайней мере, по меркам русского языка. Ответ должен быть "всегда". Во-вторых, в книге нет необходимости называть имя Лили: оно ясно из контекста, в книгах где-то говорится, что лань была её патронусом. Я, помнится, перепечатывала цитату прямо из "ГП и ДС". Не знаю, кто это добавил киношное "Лили?". В фильме нет времени распотякивать у кого какой патронус. Поэтому появилась необходимость объяснить зрителю откуда у Снегга взялся патронус-лань. :Я ответила на Ваш вопрос? )) Читалка (обсуждение) 16:31, апреля 27, 2013 (UTC) :Да.Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обсуждение) 16:34, апреля 27, 2013 (UTC) Мили и Кевин Блетчли MAKS100500 (обсуждение) 08:25, мая 31, 2013 (UTC) Здравствуйте! Я нашел в английской и русской Вики расхождение. В русской Вики есть статья Майлз Блетчли (Слизеринский вратарь). Также в этой статье написано, что в ГП и ФК вратарем была девушка. В английской же Вики Майлза зовут Кевин, а девушку - Мили (Майлз) Блетчли. Почему так?! thumb|left|220px|Майлз "Мили" Блетчли в английской Викиthumb|261px|Кевин Блетчли (англ. Вики). Майлз Блетчли (рус. Вики) Удаление Но вы ведь понимаете, что этих страниц много. Их развелось как тараканов. Я бы не обратила внимание, если парачка моих друзей не начала меня этим конкретно доставать... Человек может и не помнит, как правильно расставлять заглавные буквы в названии и прочее. Но согласитесь, что писать грамотно необходимо. И такие дурацкие ошибки, типа "просто Молли", "Крауч-младший" и "Сириус БлЕк", мягко говоря, вводят в ступор О.0 Да и что это за поклонники, если они не могут запомнить элементарных вещей и путают других людей. Да ещё, к тому же, плодят безграмотность и сочиняют всякие утки и небылицы, распускают глупые слухи и сеят "липу". В итоге появляются эти бесконечные перенаправления, которые меня просто ставят в ступор. А учитывая, что это всё не удаляется и не проверяется (почти), я боюсь представить, сколько этого хлама скопится ещё. Вы уж разберитесь плиз... О^о --Мидейла (обсуждение) 23:03, июня 6, 2013 (UTC) Откат правки Доброго времени суток! Можете как-нибудь прокомментировать эту правку? Я ничего не сочинял, лишь опирался на имеющиеся в вики сведения — точнее, на данные из статьи Список волшебных палочек. — С уважением, тот самый , на этот раз 5.45.192.85. 22:03, июня 7, 2013 (UTC) Мистеры/миссисы Да нет. "ТОМАС РЕДДЛ" надо удалить он и мэри были созданы по ошибке судя по всему. Не знаю, как у англичан, но у нас, у русских, голова на месте и мы все отлично помним, что родителей Тома в книге даже "мистером и миссис" никто не назвал. Просто "родители Реддла". Просто мистер и миссис правильнее. А то сразу возникнет: Если дед Томас, то получается отец Томас II (ведь Том - это сокращение от Томаса), тогда выйдет, что Волан-де-Морт не только Том Марволо Реддл или Том младший, а ещё ко всему и Том III.. Оно нам надо? Все окончательно запутаются... А что касается имен, то я в статьях кое-что поправила, да и категории на них уже давно есть, так что "Томаса" и "Мэри" можно спокойно удалять! Прямо ручаюсь! =) --Мидейла (обсуждение) 15:30, июня 10, 2013 (UTC) Здравствуйте. Простите, что пишу у вас на стене сообщение и отвлекаю вас. Я хочу сказать, что не хотел писать рекламные статьи. Просто даже я их не знал. Я только что записался на этот сайт и пока осваиваюсь. Ну, конечно, до этого момента, когда я не был записан, то я обращался за какой-либо информацией сюда. Пожалуйста, не баните меня. Я больше не буду создавать статьи. Я буду их редактировать. Надеюсь, это правильное дело, править. Спасибо за за, что вы смотрите за нашими движениями, администратор. Спор по удалениям Ладно, я попробую удалять только те кто СОВСЕМ БЕЗГРАМОТНЫ или придуманы фанами от балды. Только ты тогда сними замок с тех статей. А то удалять-то я их не буду, но они в любом случае неполные и маленькие, их дополнять нужно, а как это люди будут делать, если ты их закрыла? С таким успехом можно все запереть. Мидейла (обсуждение) 16:30, июня 11, 2013 (UTC) Здравствуйте уважаемая Читалка! Я благодарен вам за правки на этой (мною созданной) странице. Я согласен с двумя вашими замечаними. С категорией и цепочкой на одежде. Но вот о созвездиях. Т. к. речь идёт о слове "стрелок", согласованным с дополнением "Множеством", и о дополнении "созвездиями", то данная моя правка уместна, ведь "созвездия" не согласуються, а уже стоят во множественном числе. Ну а что касаеться лже-грюма и Грюма, то вы наверное согласитесь, что во вступительном слове литературнее гораздо лучше звучт последний вариант. Я уверен что вы прислушаетесь к моему мнению и не будите удалять последние правки на странице о часах Грюма. С уважением МиХаИл. Я преглашаю вас, Читалка, посетинть мою собственную вики о Почтовых марках. Вот по этому адресу http://ru.postagestamps.wikia.com Галерея Просто я уже некоторые из этих картинок добавляла. Не понимаю, зачем их повторно выложили... --Мидейла (обсуждение) 22:31, июня 23, 2013 (UTC) Блэки Мне кажется, что это древо надо серьезно переправить, а сведения обновить. Если судить по англ.вики, то тут есть несовпадения и недочёты. Я пока пыталась у меня чуть кровоизлияние в мозг не произошло. То ли англичане что-то намудрили, то ли мы отупели... Это нужно срочно исправить. Я что могла, то сделала, но одной мне это не осилить =( --Мидейла (обсуждение) 15:53, июня 24, 2013 (UTC) Читалка можете мне показать шаблон вики отпуска. Муж Патил Доброй ночи, уважаемая Читалка! Признаться, я была сильно удивлена, когда вы мне написали. Я и не подозревала, что именно правила. Откатив правку анонимного участника про пару Кэти Бэлл/Маркус Флинт, я, руководствуясь правильностью оформления, а не достоверностью информации, почему-то приняла всерьёз тот факт, что Дин Томас действительно женился на Падме Патил. Каюсь, ошиблась. Сейчас я проверила во всех известных мне достоверных источниках и с полной увереностью могу сказать, что это всего лишь фанфик. Прошу прощения за доставленные неудобства. Обещаю впредь не спать, когда что-то правлю. Моё почтение, Sanagust (обсуждение) 21:57, июля 14, 2013 (UTC) Выпуск нового шаблона Уважаемая Читалка , я с гордостью представляю вам новый шаблон "Карточка здания" . После всех исправлений он наконец-то стал в строй и готов служить нашей Викии. Вот набросаная схема шаблона. Wave 300 (обсуждение) 11:31, августа 13, 2013 (UTC) Уважаемая Читалка, с цветом пока проблемки ( я не знаю , какой код нужно поставить , я и сам планировал. ) Если хотите посмотреть на шаблон в действии - зайдите на статью Азкабан , там всё и увидите . С уважением - Wave 300 (обсуждение) 09:02, августа 29, 2013 (UTC) А как насчёт такого варианта : "Характеристики и особености" ? ( мне поставить - не проблема ) Wave 300 (обсуждение) 16:37, августа 29, 2013 (UTC) Ну вот вам и оранжевый шаблон , Читалка , наслаждайтесь. - Wave 300 (обсуждение) 17:02, августа 29, 2013 (UTC) Но можно не заполнять графу "Предназначение" , а вдруг понадобится ? -- Wave 300 (обсуждение) 07:41, августа 30, 2013 (UTC) От Беллы Читалка, подскажите мне как писать сообщение на странице обсуждения, чтобы там появился заголовок (шрифт больше) и ниже шла длинная линия, чтобы все сообщения как бы отделялись друг от друга#Беллатриса Блэк (обсуждение) 17:12, августа 28, 2013 (UTC) Спасибо, все поняла#Беллатриса Блэк (обсуждение) 17:30, августа 28, 2013 (UTC) Режим невидимости Уважаемая Читалка , подскажите пожалуйста , как мне сделать режим невидимости и поместить туда мои шаблоны ? . -- Wave 300 (обсуждение) 09:40, августа 30, 2013 (UTC) Привет, как дела в викии? У меня хорошо.(Прости за вопросы) Получилось . я наконец - то скрыл то , что мне надо - Wave 300 (обсуждение) 12:47, сентября 4, 2013 (UTC) Вопрос Читалка, у маня такой вопрос, между годами должен стоять маленький дефис или большое тире (из "больше" в ИК) Например, 1994-1995 или 1994—1995. Беллатриса Блэк (обсуждение) 13:06, сентября 16, 2013 (UTC) :Честно - не знаю. А как лучше смотрится? Мне казалось, вообще так: 1994 - 1995. В большой Вики употребляется второй Ваш вариант: 1994—1995. Но чёткого правила, по-моему в Поттеровикии нет. Создадим? ) --Читалка (обсуждение) 21:17, сентября 17, 2013 (UTC) : Я бы оставила 1994-1995, так проще в исправленни и написании новых статей. Не нужно залезать в ИК. Тогда другой вопрос: с пробелами или без них? (имею ввиду рядом с дефисом)Беллатриса Блэк (обсуждение) 12:46, сентября 18, 2013 (UTC) С пробелом. Так читается лучше.--Читалка (обсуждение) 17:30, сентября 18, 2013 (UTC) Я много чего добавил в старницу Эрни . Добавил взаимоотношения и и ещё пару чего. Проверь старалься без ошибок. Доделаваю работу про Макмиллана. В этот раз не получило. Кто тоже делал статью про Эрни. Поэтому нечего не сохранилось ,переписоваю. а откуда люпину а насчет рона я посмотрел в британском гарри поттер вики г.н У меня к вам пара вопросов. Во-первых, я не могу отредактировать свой ник. Когда создавала свой профиль, сделал ошибку. Заместо Инопланетянка написала Инопланетяна. Как мне исправить ник? И еще. Читая статьи, иногда натыкаюсь на ошибки в темах, которые закрыты для редактирования. Например, в статье Гарри Поттер говорится, что его первая встреча с Чжоу произошла в 1993 году. На самом деле встреча произошла в 1994 году. Гарри первый раз увидел Чжоу, когда учился на третьем курсе. Если учесть, что на третий курс Гарри перешел в 1994, а знакомство с Чжоу ( и вообще первое упоминание о ней) произошло уже после Нового года, значит это был уже 1994 год. Это не единственная ошибка, которую я встречаю. Поэтому хочу узнать, что сделать, чтобы исправить ошибки? (Инопланетянка 15:02, декабря 15, 2013 (UTC))Инопланетянка. Глаусус Игнис - дословный перевод "Ледяное пламя" .А точнее "Холодное пламя " .А значит это не обычный огонь ,а умеренной температуры - тоесть он не обжигает а согревает Этимология: Glaciem - с латын . лёд Ignis - с латын. огонь Пиро было применено не в игре ,а в фильмеГарри Поттер и дары смерти часть 2 ,Неввил поджег мост распростроняющимся огнём . У меня нет такоко значка ! Я не знаю почему ! ( В панике ) Шаблон:Карточка волшебной палочки Недавно, сравнивая статьи Английской Гарри Поттер вики и нашей вики про волшебные палочки, я обнаружил, что у них имеется шаблон:Карточка палочки, а у нас — нет. Вопрос. Нужен ли такой шаблон? --Гросс-Адмирал {обсуждение} 16:20, января 7, 2014 (UTC) Доброго времени суток. У меня к Вам вопрос. Есть ли возможность ставить живые смайлики? А то боюсь мою шутку про «Люпин>боггарт>и тд» не все поняли.' ' Arthur1989 (обсуждение) 17:23, января 8, 2014 (UTC) Привет. Шаблон я сделал, сюда вставляю эту карточку с статьи Палочка Нимфадоры Тонкс. --Гросс-Адмирал {обсуждение} 03:38, января 10, 2014 (UTC) Шаблон то нормально получился? --Гросс-Адмирал {обсуждение} 11:50, января 11, 2014 (UTC) Ясно. Хорошо. Ещё какие-то шаьлоны требуются? Например, Шаблон:Карточка котла и т.д.? --Гросс-Адмирал {обсуждение} 11:59, января 11, 2014 (UTC)